Eyeglasses frequently suffer from being scratched, such as a result of falling to the floor or as a result of not being protected in a case. Repairing eyeglasses can often cost nearly as much as the cost of a new pair of eyeglasses.
Many eyeglass lenses made of plastic materials such as polycarbonate are made with a permanent scratch resistant coating, generally having a relatively hard surface. Despite the added cost of this coating, the lenses are not rendered scratch proof. Thus if the lenses having a scratch resistant coating nevertheless become scratched, they will have to be replaced.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an optical device such as eyeglasses with a replaceable scratch resistant coating.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a replaceable scratch resistant coating for optical devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a scratch resistant coating for optical devices, which is made of material that is designed for self-application and removal by the user of the optical device.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.